1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power module having an integrated power semiconductor and a method of packaging the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Power modules for a power supply among semiconductor devices have a problem in that heating values thereof are comparatively great.
As a substrate for mounting the power module, a substrate for a power module in which a metal plate is bonded on a ceramic substrate, such as an aluminum nitride substrate, is used, and a semiconductor chip, which is a power device, is mounted on the metal plate.
The power module has problems in that a heating value is great and a power loss occurs, and since the substrate is manufactured to have a relatively great thickness, the size of the power module also becomes relatively great.
According to a related art, a technique for improving an effect of a heat sink has been proposed by bi-directionally bonding an insulating substrate and lead frames in a structure of a power semiconductor package.
However, there are problems in that the degree of process complexity is increased due to an increase in the number of processes as well as a loss is generated when the lead frame and the insulating substrate are bonded, and failure factors are increased during a process of bonding wires to be connected with a ceramic chip.